Memory Lane
by Roji-Hoshi
Summary: Natsu is nowhere to be seen, so Lucy, after being asked by Happy, looks around town, taking a trip down her thoughts, and all of them seem to focus on one of her teamates in particular. NaLu, Natsu x Lucy, One Shot


**Hey! Roji here! A little one shot that only contains one spoiler for anybody who hasn't seen the Tenrou Island Arc of Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: why do we even bother doing these? It's obvious we don't own Fairy  
Tail...**

* * *

MEMORY LANE

Lucy opened her eyes, and sighed in content.

"Wow...I am actually waking up on my own this-"

"LUUUUSSSSHHHHHYYYYYYYY!" A squeaky voice said, as something flew in through the window, and crash landed onto the floor.

"H-Happy?" Lucy said, startled. The cat was bawling tears.

"I can't find Natsu!" The cat cried. Lucy frowned.

"What's happened?" She asked. She got up, and picked happy up, sat down, with him on her lap, and patted his head.

"I...I don't know...I woke up a-and... he wasn't there!" Happy cried. Lucy frowned again. That wasn't normal of Natsu.

"Did he say something last night?" She asked.

"No... but Lucy I've looked all over Magnolia and still no sign of him!" Happy blubbed.

"Now now..." she said. "Shall we go and look for him?"

"You're being nice it is scary..." The cat continued to cry. Lucy clenched her teeth momentarily.

"Fine.I'll look for him on my own then." She said, and got up, making Happy fall slightly before going onto the couch. She got her clothes, and went to get changed in the bathroom.

The day was nice outside, birds were chirping, and the wind was blowing a warm breeze over Magnolia. Lucy got up on the steps, and walked along the river side. She smiled.

 _'Nine years in Fairy Tail...wow...'_ She thought, as she held out her right hand, and looked at the guild mark. It felt like ony yesterday her, Natsu, and Happy were walking along that same road together, Natsu his arms behind his back, Lucy balancing herself, and Happy flying along with them. She smiled at the memory, and then turned to walk along the bridge. She looked down at the water, and laughed to herself, remembering the numerous times she had fallen in, usualy because of Natsu...

She walked through the marketplace of Magnolia, just near Kardia Cathedral, and smiled whenever someone said hello to her. She smiled thinking of the Grand Magic Games when they had come back to there new guild... and Natsu had that stupid crown...she rolled her eyes.

She arrived at the giuld, and walked in.

"Hey Lucy!" Mira said.

"Hi..." she said, and walked to the bar.

"Where's Natsu and Happy? Usually you are always together?" Shesaid, as she gave Lucy a drink.

"Thank you." Lucy said, giving her the jewels for the drink. "Happy is in my room crying, and Natsu's location remains to be discovered. I actually came here to see if he was here."

"No...he didn't." Mira said. She frowned. "That's worrying..." she said.

"Yes." Lucy said. She stood up and went to a table. "Hi Gray, have you seen Natsu today?"

"Flame Brain? No, I heard some commotion up by the river though." He said.

"Really? Do you think it's him?" Lucy asked.

"Well, who else causes havoc around here?" Gray asked. Lucy sighed.

"True... I'll go see, around where?"

"Where the river runs through the parc." Gray said.

"Thanks Gray!" Lucy said, and walked out the guild.

She walked through sunny Magnolia, loving the freshness blowing through the city. She loved her town, it's beauty, it's atmosphere, and espacially the guild... she came up to the park... she loved the park, it was her place to go if she was sad, confused, or just wanted to. She smiled a she walked past Solar Tree, remembering that horribly embarssing time when she thought Natsu _loved_ her. She sighed to herself, and tutted. _Natsu_?! She laughed slightly. Well...when she came to the Cherry trees, she thought of him again, the time he had literally pulled one out of the ground, and sailed it down a river...

Where was he? Why hadn't he shown up?

Lucy came to the river, and looked along the banks. In the park was where a bank was instead of a wall, sometimes children would swim around in the shallow waters. She frowned, no commotion was in sight.

"Bloody pink-haired fire-breathing-" an old woman muttered behind her. Lucy turned around.

"Um, excuse me?" Lucy asked.

"What?" The old biddy said. Lucy gulped, despite her small size the woman scared her.

"I-I heard you say 'pink-haired fire-breathing', what happened?" She asked. She noticed the old woman was picking up small pieces of china.

"Well, would you believe it, it was another one of those _magicians_ from that darn guild." She said bitterly, spitting the word 'magician'.

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy said.

"Yes. Ugh, I hate the lot of them." She said. Lucy was about to retort, but stopped. The woman probably knew which direction Natsu went it.

"You mentioned someone with pink hair?" Lucy said, as she held her right hand with her left, covering her guild mark.

"Yes. That brat walked into me, not even seeing me, and made me drop my vase. Smash. And what does he do? He just continues walking, even after I tell the runt to pick it up..." the old lady said, infuriated.

"He continued walking? Even though you insulted him?" Lucy said, surprised, that was definitely not like Natsu.

"Yeah. So rude. No respect for his elders." She said.

"Which way did he go?" Lucy asked.

"Bah, up the river over there. He was walking along it." She said, before looking up suspiciously. "And why are you asking missy?"

"U-um, no reason." Lucy smiled.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" The old lady said.

"No! Thank you! Goodbye!" Lucy said, and walked off upstream.

It was afternoon, and something was wrong in the weather, maybe a bit too hot, slightly damp as well, and a lot of pressure... the calm breeze had gone away as well. Lucy had followed the river right out of town, till it became a waterfall. She sighed, and walked up the steep slope beside it, till she was on top.

A green grassy plain was in front of her, the grass long and waving slightly. The sun had gone behind grey clouds, and the wind was back again. Lucy followed the river, till she came to a cliff, covered in moss. It was beautifull. It was the source, where the river started. She spotted the figure of someone sitting by the river, and smiled to herself, relieved.

"Hey." She said, and sat down next to the man.

"L-Lucy?" He said, startled.

"Didn't you hear me coming? I mean with your dragon senses you always do..." she said.

"No..." he said, and looked back at the small pond that gradually became the river.

"I've been worried about you Natsu, Happy as well, were have you been all day? I have been looking for you since this morning." She said. Natsu sighed.

"I was here..." he said. Lucy looked in his hands, and saw his scarf. He had it off, and was holding the supple material in his hands.

"Why?" She whispered.

"No reason..." he said, and looked to the side. She put her hand on his arm.

"Why?" She asked again. Natsu paused, before sighing.

"It's a source, where everything starts." He explained. Lucy frowned at him. He looked back at her. "I took a trip down memory lane. I went through Magnolia and thought a lot. About my life. And I found myself here, at a source, where everything starts." He said.

"Why though? Why today?" She said.

"Do you know what the date is?" He asked.

"Yes, it's the seventh of july-oh, oh...sorry It's the day Igneel dsapeared, right?" Lucy said, and looked at him as he focused on the pristine water.

"Yes...and.. after the seven year period we spent on that island...I thought about him more... what if...what if he didn't know I was gone for seven years? And he might be thinking I am not trynna find him or somthin'..." Natsu said. He closed his eyes, and clenched them tight.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked, and put her hand on his.

"Lucy..." he sobbed, before burying his face in his scarf. Lucy watched, as, for the second time, she saw Natsu cry. It pained her, it smashed her heart watching him collapse. If somebody is too strong and puts up a brave face, eventually they will collapse... Lucy put her hand on his back, and her other one on his head.

"It's okay..." she whispered. "He knows you are Natsu...he knows... Igneel knows how much you love him, and he knows you are still looking for him. It's a bond of a father and a son Natsu. He knows." Lucy whispered, as she hugged him. Natsu continued to cry, as he rested his head on her shoulder, still crying, holding her back.

Natsu stopped after sometime, and wiped away his tears, breathing in and out with a loud sigh.

"Sorry..." he said. "I shouldn't of-"

"Sure you should've." She smiled.

"Don't tell-"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." She said to him. "Oh darn..." she muttered, as drops begun to fall.

"Damn." He said. "Come on, we can sit under the cliff till it stops." He said, and got up, putting his scarf back on. He held out his hand to her. Lucy smiled, and took it, as he helpd her up. "Come on! There is a small cave this way!" He shouted over a loud rumble of thunder and the sounds of rain. They ran through the grass, running from the cold, till a small opening in the rocks appeared. Natsu let go of her hand, before lighting his fist. Lucy shivered, and sneezed. She was soaked to the bone. "Cold?" He asked her as they sat down against the wall.

"Only slightly." She smiled, and took his scarf off. He wrapped it around both there necks. "N-Natsu?" She said, as he finished.

"What? I can't let you have all of it." He said. Lucy looked at his profile... she pushed herself so they were a little closer, her arm lighty touching his.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

"That's okay." He said back.

The two watched the meadow being blown about and rained upon, and thunder roared and lightning crashed. The wind blew, and the weather took out it's anger. But Lucy didn't mind...Lucy didn't mind at all.

"When I was walking along Magnolia, I thought a lot about my past memories." He said.

"Mhm. You said." Lucy whispered.

"I thought a lot about you, even though it hasn't been as long as the others."

Lucy felt a blush come along. She suddenly felt conscious about their arms, so close, and the scarf wrapped around both their necks...

"Ha." She said.

"A lot about you." Natsu said again.

"It's because we're teamates." She said, and thought about her trip as well.

"I know." Natsu said. "Look, the clouds are breaking up." He said, and walked outside, leaving the scarf with Lucy. Lucy watched him, as the rain stopped and the clouds parted, revealing a beautiful sunset, throwing orange light all over them. She got up, and walked to his side, putting his scarf back around his neck.

"It is really pretty..." Lucy sighed, as she watched it.

"Mhm." Natsu said, his eyes making a quick detour to her. "Lucy..." he whispered, and found her hand. He held it. "Why do you take up so much of my thinking time?" He said.

"Well, we are-"

"Shh. I know we are teamates, but..." he sighed. Lucy gulped, and turned to face him, taking his other hand.

"You take up a lot of my thinking time as well."

"You have more thinking time than me though." He sighed. Lucy rolled her eyes, before she looked him in the eyes. Natsu was fixated on her stare. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. Lucy laughed, before getting up on her tippy toes. "Lucy?" Natsu asked, as she put her hand on the back of his neck.

"I love you Natsu." She said, as she approached her lips to his. Natsu's lips parted in shock, as he felt his hands take her waist.

"Lucy..." he whispered before kissing her back. Slowly, passionately, and sweetly.

And full, _full_ of memories.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
